moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nor Tel'Larien
(Work in Progress, bare with me, I'm just now starting to play her more) =Description= ---- This woman didn't have very much confidences as her own self. Always in the back ground, always outshine by anyone or everyone. Walking with her head down, eyes on the ground... even more so on visits to the grand city... that was once her home. A place where she could, and would get executed if someone tore her away what hides her eyes. Glistening a misty silver and blue, signs that the woman herself was no fel obsessed elf. While her skin was tanned, sea warn from her many trips. Her hair, poofy and dreads here and there. The color of blond fading into ebony dye at the end. While she was younger, she took up singing as a past time. Learning the ropes, yet always in the shadows. Her dream was always to take center stage one day... Then the war happened. Though she took part of it, she was one of the few that survived. The woman didn't run, like many others. Healing though wounded the best she could. It was to much, falling back, her and few others had to flee. Ultimately, she left and lived out on the sea for many years. Traveling, singing tales to both the Alliance and the Horde.... Learning how to play many instruments as a Neural being. The day she returned to Silvermoon, was the day her heart sank. The change... the change of the people that were once... just like her. Watching the blood in the streets, made the 'Siren of the Sea' advert her eyes and cover them with what she can find. Ashamed at what her people became... Armor Pirate Set: While typically on land, she wears a rather comfortable set while on the ship. Simple faded blue or red cloths that cover her chest just right while leaving her sides, stomach and back exposed. Wrapping around her waist, a sarong of cloth that rested with as small tie to the side. No mater the weather, she was content as is, bare footed, a dagger or two strapped to her thigh and resting on her back, she wore her bells on her hips in the typical fashion of the a dangle belt wrapping up to act in turn as a belly chain. Along her hands were simple gold 'slave' bracelets. Decorated tastefully with pearls only found in the depths of Vashj'ir. Along her ears, sea serpent like ear cuffs decorated them. Ending in a spiral ringlet to the tip of her ears. Connecting to her lobes were simple gauged that she could pull out and use as a secondary weapon when she needed them. Healer Set: While on land, traveling, or just being at home. The woman dons on the robes of golden hues of yellow and white. Bangles of yellow gold grace her wrist with fingerless gloves resting over. Around her waist was that same bell belt pined to her hip in efforts for it to not fall while she walked. Light tan boots covers her feet and blue tinted goggles covered her silver hue blue eyes. Any other jewelry was simple, hoop earrings, smaller along her the tips of her ears, and a simple teal cuff dangling around the larger hope from her lobes. Dark Priest Set: This particular set is seen in very few instances. A black hood covered her head, hiding her features from everyone, pauldrons with wings along her shoulders with robes of dark blues and golds. Dark gloves covered her hands and the only noticeable skin was that of her nose and chin. Mechanic Set: Wearing a white long sleeve shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her upper arms while her chest and legs were covered in faded blue overalls covered in oil stains and other mechanical fluids in her work. Small holes here and there from her work. Thigh high leather boot protected her legs in her mechanical endeavors. She wore special made goggles that had different lenses so she can see the diner details of things. Her hair, no matter how poofy it was, is in a bandana to hold her bangs back. =History= ---- (TBA) =Personality= ---- (TBA) Relationships (TBA) Category:High Elf Category:Bell's Heel Corsairs Category:Characters